Only if it fits
by Yumiko20
Summary: TRADUCTION. Le plus bas que Hiroki soit allé pour contenter Nowaki. Attention : toys, masturbation. One-shot – Nowaki x Hiroki.


**Auteur : **Sootynsweep

**Traductrice :** Yumiko20

**Bêta-reader :** Camille

**Catégorie : **General / Romance

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** Hiroki Kamijou – Nowaki Kusama

**Résumé : **Le plus bas que Hiroki soit allé pour contenter Nowaki. Attention : toys, masturbation. One-shot – Nowaki x Hiroki.

**Disclamer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _Only if it fits…_ de Sootynsweep qui m'a aimablement donné son autorisation ! Sinon, tout appartient à l'auteur du manga _Junjou Romantica_, Shungiku Nakamura.

**Only if it fits…**

« Et ? » Demanda Hiroki impatiemment, renfrogné à la vue de la chose qu'il tenait dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire avec ça ? » Il le relança à Nowaki, comme si c'était quelque chose de dangereux.

Le sourire de Nowaki était crispé au possible. « Ah… Eh bien, je pensais… »

« Tu pensais mal ! » Dit-il hargneusement. « Je n'utiliserai pas ça ! Pas question ! Honnêtement, à quoi pensais-tu ? Est-ce que les nouvelles yaois de Akihiko ont transformé ton cerveau en bouillie ? »

« Je pensais bien que c'était une idée stupide, » ria à moitié Nowaki. A l'intérieur, il savait que Hiroki ne voudrait jamais faire une chose aussi embarrassante. « Oublie ça, c'est juste que… »

« Juste que quoi ? »

« J'avais une sorte d'envie de te voir… tu sais… » Marmonna-t-il en rougissant furieusement, « Hiro-san m'excite de toute façon. »

Hiroki se sentit rougir violemment. « De – de toute façon ! Tu peux ramener cette chose où tu l'as eue, parce qu'il est hors de question que je fasse… fasse _ça _! Même pas en rêves ! » Cria-t-il, en faisant sortir Nowaki et son petit _jouet_ et en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Deux jours plus tard, la _chose_ était toujours dans leur appartement. Et Hiroki était en train de lui lancer de toutes ses forces des regards noirs, comme s'il espérait pouvoir la faire fondre sous la chaleur de son regard furieux.

« Satané Nowaki ! Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression d'être le méchant ici ? »

Pourtant, il ne pouvait imaginer les satanés yeux de chiot de Nowaki sortant de sa foutue tête. Sa mauvaise humeur ne fit qu'empirer quand il pensa combien il aurait l'air content de lui s'il faisait pour une fois quelque chose pour Nowaki.

Après encore dix minutes à fixer la – la _chose_, Hiroki soupira, la prit sur la table et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Je me sens idiot à faire ça, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en se posant contre le divan et en descendant son pantalon jusqu'en bas.

C'était particulièrement grand et il n'était pas vraiment préparé pour être pris à l'instant, surtout s'il continuait de penser que c'était un modèle essentiellement large et en plastique qu'il pressait là. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de quelque chose de si artificiel alors qu'il pouvait avoir la vraie chose n'importe quand ?

Pourtant, malgré ses cyniques pensées, il ne put étouffer le léger gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il en lécha l'extrémité, se positionna à son sommet et s'abaissa contre lui. Lentement, il le sentit glisser en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque entièrement à l'intérieur. Ce qui lui tira un frisson, et il ferma les yeux pour s'épargner l'embarras de se voir et de s'entendre avoir du plaisir d'une telle manière. Il avait encore sa fierté merde, et Dieu l'en garde, il gémissait et criait juste parce qu'il y avait une putain de queue en plastique dans son satané cul.

C'était entièrement la faute d'une personne, il en était sûr. Nowaki ! Oui, bien sûr, c'était entièrement la faute de Nowaki pour avoir acheté cette satanée chose ! C'était sa faute pour avoir même suggéré de l'utiliser ! Fichu Nowaki, regardez jusqu'où ma fierté est descendue pour plaire à ce petit morveux !

Mais maudire Nowaki jusqu'à la lune bleue ne résoudrait pas le petit problème qu'il avait en ce moment. C'est-à-dire que la _chose_ – il ne pouvait supporter de l'appeler par son nom – était toujours à l'intérieur de lui et il se sentait très chaud à l'instant. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était imaginer que c'était Nowaki à l'intérieur de lui et d'un seul coup, il ne put ni contrôler le faible gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres, ni sa propre érection grandissante.

Il la tint fermement dans sa main, en bougeant de haut en bas, lentement au début, puis de plus en plus vite, l'enfonçant en lui afin de s'accorder à son souffle de plus en plus rapide et difficile. Seigneur, il s'interdisait de crier, il s'interdisait de crier !

Nowaki le fit volontiers à sa place, même s'il était difficile de dire si c'était parce qu'il était choqué ou s'il était juste indécemment excité à la vue de Hiroki se masturbant.

Paniqué, Hiroki le saisit et le retira aussi vite que possible – un mauvais mouvement comme ce geste si soudain envoyèrent une vague de plaisir à travers son corps et un cri assez fort s'échappa de ses lèvres comme il le tirait brusquement dehors.

Il refoulant rapidement la confusion qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Se leva presque d'un bon et se retourna pour voir Nowaki sur le palier, son sac renversé sur le sol où il l'avait laissé tomber sous la surprise.

« N – Nowaki ! » Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il souhaita mourir ici, que la terre l'engloutisse ou qu'il soit subitement foudroyé, n'importe quoi qui puisse le sauver de l'horrible gêne qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Mais il ne mourut pas. La seule chose qui sembla se produire, fut la lente avancée de Nowaki et la soudaine prise de conscience par Hiroki de sa douloureuse érection.

« H – Hiro-san, » souffla Nowaki.

« A – attends ! Nowaki ! Je peux t'expliquer ! » Bégaya-t-il, mais Nowaki l'écoutait à peine.

« H – Hiro-san, » l'expression choquée sur son visage fut lentement remplacée par un surprenant sourire éclatant. Oh Seigneur, ce sourire l'aveuglait ! « Hiro-san ! » Nowaki s'approcha davantage. « Tu… pour moi… »

Et pour la première fois, Hiroki se demanda si manger le rembourrage du divan serait suffisant pour se suicider.

**Fin**


End file.
